Prophetic Twins
by wildewoodblossom
Summary: Tai is a popular, sexy, captain of the soccer team and he hangs in a rather "high-flyer" clique...his twin, Yamato, on the other hand is depressed, unpopular and...unwanted by just about everyone except...? Potential TAITO incest! and YamatoxOC TaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! this is another story of mine :) YAMATO and Taichi! but....their twins :) XD cackles evilly  
Don't worry, first chapter is very clean, non-sexual at all... but what will happen later?????? :D**

**this is probably going to be a Taito + incest and possible YamaxOC, TaixOC fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER!: i do not own any of the characters of the Digimon series and all places are made up! well, for the most part!**

**alright, enjoy and lemme know whatcha think! :D**

**~DAUPHINE-BLOSSOM!!!  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Aspetuck Private Academy, Westport, Connecticut

"Mr. DiRicco," Mr. Antonio called irritably, "If you sleep in my class one more time, I swear, I'll raise hell! Now stay awake and pay attention!"

Leonard DiRicco awoke abruptly in his Italian IV class to the shouting of Signor Antonio and a few giggles of some class peers.

Tired from the previous night's basketball game, Leo, the team captain yawned lazily blinking his eyes to the stinging light from the ceiling fluorescent bulbs. Leo was the guy everyone wanted to be. He was lean, muscular, good-looking, rich, and probably the most popular boy of Wheeler's Farm Academy's Senior Class. On top of his looks, wealth, and popularity, he got away with a lot of misbehavior for being a favorite student amongst the teachers except for Signor Antonio. Signor Antonio didn't like the jock so much because Leo was terrible at Italian, and he usually used his Italian period as "nap time".

Leo sat up in the stiff chair and sleepily looked up to the front of the class to find Signor Antonio staring at him severely. Leo blinked again and acted as if he did nothing wrong.

"Mr. DiRicco, I don't know what to do with you! You barely passed Italian III and here we are in the second marking period, and you have an 'F'! Maybe you need some tutoring. I am assigning you to stay after school everyday for an hour to work on your Italian. With the amount of money your parents pay, they probably at least expect some decent results," Signor Antonio snapped annoyed with Leo.

"That's impossible, sir. I have basketball practice tonight. Coach McArthy doesn't like it when his players are late…" Leo said with a yawn at the end.

Signor Antonio looked fervently at Leo who stared right back.

"You will come Mr. DiRicco, or I will fail you," Signor Antonio spoke with such ferocity that Leo just shrugged his shoulders picking up a pen and doodling on a notebook while the teacher went back on teaching the lesson.

After the bell rang for last period, Leo picked up his things and headed out into the hallway where he found his escort and entourage. His escort, the prettiest girl in the senior class, Janice Ditorelli, had long, soft, brown hair, tan skin, manicured nails, and probably the most provocative clothing on.

She greeted Leo by eating his lips in a kiss that consumed both their faces. After about a minute of the hungrily kissing, Leo put his arm around her and they walked to their next period class: College-Prep English IV.

Reaching the classroom a minute late, they took their assigned seats: Janice towards the front and Leo in the middle of the class in front of a pair of twins. Mrs. Pinfield began to speak of the reading she had assigned the night before from _Hamlet_.

When Mrs. Pinfield finally turned to face the chalkboard to write down character descriptions, Leo turned around to speak with one of the twins: "Dude, are you going to have a party this Saturday?"

"Yeah, my parents are going to their cottage this weekend up in Cape Cod," the twin sitting directly behind Leo said with some enthusiasm, "My parents feel that my brother and I are finally old enough and responsible enough to have the house to ourselves for one weekend."

This was Taichi Monte-Charles: the adventurous, risky, cocky, captain-of-the-school-soccer-team twin. He was tall, muscular, lean, tan, and had brown hair that stuck out in every direction and amber-colored eyes. He was in the "popular crowd", and no one ever crossed him without receiving some sort of physical blow, except for maybe his twin. Tai was vivacious and courageous. He was the older twin and a natural born leader: thinking of others and simultaneously, of himself. He was loud, rough, immature at times, and all-around lovable guy.

Behind Tai was his twin brother, Yamato Monte-Charles. Yamato was shorter than Tai, very pale, extremely thin, and intelligent. Unlike his brother, Yamato had long, styled, platinum-blonde hair and deep sapphire-blue eyes. His eyes had small flecks of amber bursting around his irises giving the illusion that small, yellow flowers, like daisies, were blooming in a sea of ocean-blue in his eyes. Yamato was incredibly shy, silent, and not very popular. In fact, he could count the number of friends he had on one hand. Yamato was the younger twin out of the set, and he would only ever show signs of obedience, sincerity, compassion, and never be angered. At times, he appeared lifeless, hollow, depressed, but hid it as best as he could.

"You've made up your mind?" a curly, black-haired boy asked Tai from the desk next to Tai's right. This was Darryl: a soccer player and Tai's best mate.

"Yeah, I've decided to have it," Tai replied sheepishly.

Mrs. Pinfield stopped talking about great, American novelists and stared at the talking boys.

"Please refrain from talking in my class when I am teaching. That is your only warning, understand?" she barked ferociously.

The boys turned around in their seats a bit smugly and remained quiet for the rest of the period. Near the end of class, Mrs. Pinfield announced some news to the class.

"Class, I have some excellent news for you," she said excitedly and dramatically, "Next Monday an elderly lady named Lily River-Runner from a nearby Indian Reservation will be coming in to share some popular Native American Tales. It relates to some of the great American novelists of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries where they got their inspirations. I expect proper school behavior and respect for our guest, for she is an elderly woman. Now, go!"

The bell rang and the students packed up their books and ran for the door. Leo lagged behind with Janice, Tai and Darryl to talk. Yamato had already left, but he unknowingly forgot his William Shakespeare book that had three of Shakespeare's greatest tragedies: _Romeo & Juliet_, _Macbeth_, and _Hamlet_. Tai put the book into his bag knowing that Yamato would be in pieces if he realized he had lost his book.

"Dude, is that your brother's book of _Shakespeare_?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yeah—he's into reading a lot," Marcel said with a shrug.

"What a fag," Leo said.

"Hey! I was gonna say that too!" Janice said with glee. This statement led to Leo devouring Janice's mouth for having common thoughts.

"Do you have to do that in front of us?" Darryl asked turning his head away from the utterly disgusting make-out session. At that Leo pulled his head away from the ever hungry Janice.

"Ah, damnit! I forgot that I have a detention today for an hour with Signor Antonio! He thinks I'm slacking in Italian which I probably am," Leo said distastefully.

"Not my Leo!" Janice squealed and buried her face in his chest.

'Not my Leo!' Darryl mouthed to Leo behind Janice and then proceeded to bury his face into Tai's chest. Tai was trying to hold back laughter at his friend's actions, and at the sight of utter rage emanating from Leo's face.

"Shut up!" Leo said to the two boys while pulling away at Janice's tight grip, "I need to go."

"Alright," Tai said pushing Darryl off of him, "Party's at five o'clock tomorrow. Bring whoever you want."

With that, Leo left for Mr. Antonio's room.

~_oOo_~

Yamato was walking down a hallway towards a set of double doors heading out to the parking lot. Tai and himself had just turned seventeen in March, and as a present, they both received cars. Tai got a brand new, blue BMW 3-series sedan, while Yamato got his mother's old 2003 black Volvo XC70. Their mother proceeded to get herself a new car. The twins' parents definitely played favorites in the Monte-Charles household. The father held Tai on a pedestal destined for greatness, while Yamato was kicked and beaten for existing. Mrs. Monte-Charles gave Yamato her old Volvo out of pity because her husband would never consciously buy Yamato a new car for a present. In fact, Yamato never received anything on the birthday he shared with Tai.

Anyways, Yamato was pulling out his keys while walking down the hallway when a voice called out, "Hey! Yamato! Can I see you for a minute?"

It was Mr. Antonio. He had spotted Yamato walking past his doorway and had stepped out of his room to call out Yamato. Obediently, Yamato walked back down the hallway to Mr. Antonio's classroom. He walked in and set his bag and key s down on a desk and asked, "What's up?"

"I need you to help me tutor a student of mine who is the same level as you, but doesn't know anything. Can you help him learn the basics while I have a meeting with the other world language teachers? It's only for an hour, and I'll give you extra credit. Will you do it?" he asked pleadingly.

Yamato hesitated for a moment thinking about what he needed to do later in the evening. "All I have is to practice the piano for an hour," he thought to himself. He put his keys back into his pocket and spoke to Signor Antonio.

"Alright," Yamato said with reluctance, "but I can only do an hour."

"Excellent, Thank you," Signor Antonio said with relief, "Do you mind coming everyday after school to help this student because he doesn't seem to understand my style of teaching. Perhaps you can do it in a different manner?"

"Alright, but next Friday isn't good for me because I have to be down in Norwalk for a job interview," Yamato said with a sigh.

"Great! Ok, well stay here and wait for the student; I gotta go to that meeting!" Signor Antonio said already beginning to leave the room.

"Oh great," Yamato thought, "I didn't even ask him what the student's name is…"

He sighed again and sat down at one of the desks and waited for his unknown pupil.

~_oOo_~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, PLEASE lemme know your critiques! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**Love you all!  
oooooooooooooxxxxoooooxxxxx_-_oooxoxoxoxo  
Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood**** .:\ ' /:.  
.x.o.x.o.x........................................\/......xoxxoxox  
****.......................................................:':.... ;P**


	2. A Book of Poetry

**Hey guys, it's been a while!  
Dauphine here bringing you the second chapter to the story Prophetic Twins!  
DISCLAIMER!!!: i do not own the digimon characters! oh! and there is some subtle twincest yaoi!!! :D**

**please, enjoy and review for me! thank you and sorry for the long wait! :/**

**love,  
Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Book of Poetry

Leo walked leisurely down the hall towards Signor Antonio's room to waste as much time as he could. Leo was very unenthusiastic about the after school tutor sessions and missing basket ball practice. He could tell already that Coach wouldn't be too happy with him. Leo opened the door to the classroom and was shocked to see Tai's twin brother Yamato sitting in one of the desks silently.

"Are you the student being tutored by Signor Antonio?" Yamato asked fidgeting in his seat shyly.

"Yeah, I am. Gotta' problem?" Leo answered rather rudely, "Where's Antonio?"

"He's in a meeting and he assigned me to be your tutor for the upcoming weeks after school."

"This is fucked up," Leo complained, "You are gonna be tutoring me just because Signor Antonio doesn't want to stay an extra hour after school which _he_ is forcing me to do?" Leo snapped furiously.

"Wait, he's not in a meeting?" Yamato asked in a confused, soft voice.

"Yeah, for like ten minutes and then they all leave! That asshole," Leo answered irritably, "I don't know about you but I gotta go to practice because our first game is a week away. So, you can just tell Signor Antonio that we had our 'study' session, and I will consider not beating the shit out of you."

Yamato frowned and said, "Oh, then I suppose you should go to your practice…Good luck next week."

Leo looked incredulously at Yamato as Yamato packed up his belongings and walked out of the classroom with his eyes caste down. "What a weird kid," Leo thought shaking his head. Leo was slightly surprised that Yamato accepted his command so easily and readily. It actually made him like the kid a bit, but Yamato was already out the door before he could say anything. Leo then snapped out of it, and followed suit and walked towards the gym for his basketball practice.

*

Yamato walked out into the cool, crisp air of the dying summer days hinting the approach of autumn's cooler temperatures. He fumbled with his car keys as he walked down the parking lot to his Volvo XC70 station wagon. He pressed the unlock button on his car key, and the locks slightly clicked as the car unlocked itself. Yamato opened the driver's door and set his books on the passenger seat as he settled himself into the driver's seat.

Gently, Yamato started the ignition, and the car silently started up. Yamato sat there with the engine running idle thinking about what had just happened back in Signor Antonio's room.

"Leo had genuinely talked to me and not in an oh-so-terrible manner…that's weird," Yamato thought to himself, "Oh, no! Taichi is going to be having that huge party he has been ranting about tomorrow! I only hope our parents don't find out; I don't even want to imagine what they would do to us…to me…I don't even want to have a party…but…if it makes Taichi happy…"

With a sigh, Yamato put the car into reverse, reversed the car out of his spot, and then drove out of the school parking lot making his way home.

*

Taichi was staying after school for his soccer practice. The team was going to have their first game against a relatively weak school, Connery Private School, later that night. After the routine practice, Taichi washed up in the boys' locker room with the rest of the boys' sports teams since all sport practices ended at four o'clock.

Afterwards, Taichi sat on a bench talking with a close friend of his and Darryl's. Her name was Rhinoa, and she had black hair, pale skin and clear, green eyes. She was also very good friends with Yamato, for the four of them used to be an inseparable group. However, that changed after they entered high school, and Taichi and Darryl became relatively popular soccer stars. Rhinoa, too, became popular being the lead singer in a rising band at their school called "Myriad". Taichi, Rhinoa, and Darryl went in their own directions leaving Yamato behind. All he had was brains, art, and his voice. He, too, was an excellent singer, but he wasn't in a band.

"So, your first party is tomorrow?" Rhinoa said with a cocked eyebrow. This was the timeless expression that Rhinoa gave everyone, but Taichi felt that she did it differently just for him.

"I sure am," Taichi exclaimed, "Are you coming?"

"Of course she is," Darryl said walking into the conversation from the locker rooms, "I told her I could give her a ride and her friend, what's her name again?"

"You know Selphie! We've known her since junior high and she is the drummer in 'Myriad," Rhinoa snapped at Darryl who noticeably stepped back.

"I know," Darryl grinned, "I just felt like annoying you. You look really cute when you're all upset."

"Shut up!"

"Alright, guys! Come over around four tomorrow because I'm gonna need help setting this thing up," Taichi cut in trying to stop Rhinoa from hitting Darryl but failing miserably. Darryl yelped out an _ow_ noise and took another visible step back away from the bench.

"I'll make sure that we're there on time because Darryl always runs late," Rhinoa said with a smile.

This caused Taichi to turn slightly pink at Rhinoa's dazzling and radiant smile. He quickly stood up, grabbed his sports bag and car keys and said: "I've got to get going! My parents will be getting home soon and they want me home before they are!"

Luckily, neither Darryl nor Rhinoa seemed to have noticed Taichi's blush, and Rhinoa waved shouting, "Bye! Good luck with your game tonight!"

Hurriedly, Taichi walked the parking lot to his BMW and opened the door, threw his bag in the back seat, got in, and started the engine. He was a reckless but excellent driver, so he drove speedily yet stealthily out of the parking lot.

*

Yamato had been home for an hour or so when he realized that he had left his favorite poetry book at school. "Oh man!" he thought, "I hope it's still there on Monday!" He sighed and walked in to the kitchen. When he reached the refrigerator, the telephone rang. He closed the fridge door and hurried over to the answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Yamato answered softly.

"Hey, hun, it's mom," Yamato's mother said quickly, "Listen, your father wants lamb for dinner. If we don't have any lamb in the fridge, then you'll have to go out and buy some. He likes the rack-of-lamb. Don't mess it up or he'll be very upset tonight. Thanks, bye."

Yamato didn't even have time to say goodbye to his own mother, for she hung up too fast. Yamato sighed again as he returned the phone to the receiver and started rummaging through one of the kitchen drawers that held the grocery money. He pulled out sixty dollars and headed to the garage. He opened the garage door and drove to the supermarket to buy the ingredients he would need that night to make the dinner his parents desired. This was something Yamato had been doing ever since he was eleven after his parents fired their personal chef. When he got his license, his parents gave him their used Volvo mostly to do the grocery shopping. He had been forced to do all the house chores: cooking, cleaning, and tending to any of his family's needs like he was the maid since he was eleven.

Taichi had tried to help him when they were eleven and twelve, but Taichi was soon consumed with year-round soccer, track and field, and weight-lifting. His father wanted Taichi to become the next world-famous, top soccer player, and Taichi wanted this dream, too.

On the other hand, their mother taught Yamato how to play the piano when he was five. He had taken private piano and voice lessons up until he turned twelve. That's when Taichi became really involved in his sports, and his parents stopped paying for Yamato's music lessons. However, Yamato never stopped practicing his love for singing and playing the piano.

When he was ten, when his parents actually liked him, Yamato decided to put on a private concert for his family. He gathered his parents and his twin in the living room and played them his favorite piece: "Once Upon a December" from the motion picture _Anastasia_. He played beautifully and sang with such an incredible voice for his young age. Taichi was so proud of his twin in that moment; however, when Yamato finished, his father felt the opposite. His father was disgusted with Yamato calling him a girl and a disgrace. His father felt that singing was a woman's talent and that was the first time that his father struck Yamato. From that day forward, Yamato became the underdog in the household, and he had to sing and play whenever his parents weren't around.

Yamato shook his head and shivered at the memory. He had never felt so confused and hurt than he did that day. His mother was too weak to intervene with the beatings. She would just turn a blind eye in fear that she would receive some of the blows if she said anything. Taichi tried to intervene, but one black eye taught him to not interfere.

Yamato did not hold anything against his mom and especially not Taichi. He could never blame Taichi for anything and he didn't want his twin to get hurt anyway. For Taichi, it was very hard for him to visibly watch the beatings at home and Yamato knew this. Yamato also knew that it was part of the reason why Taichi filled his schedule for the year with sports and activities so that he wouldn't have to watch his twin suffer.

Yamato became quiet. He tried to become invisible to the world around him. He learned to do everything in his power to make his father happy and not to provoke him in any manner. He knew that most of the beatings and the root of his father's anger were because of who Yamato is as a person. Yamato wanted to fade into the wallpaper, but no matter how many times he face was thrown into the kitchen walls, he was never able to merge with the stillness and tranquility of the wallpaper.

Had he ever tried to find a sweet escape to this hell? Yes. Yamato had thought about suicide, but realized that he could never leave Taichi: His other half; his strength; his will to wake up ever day, his twin. However, Yamato knew that he was struggling to climb up a downward slope and that one day, probably sooner than later, he would slip into the ever-tempting abyss of eternal dormancy.

Yamato silently cried as he loaded the grocery bags into the trunk of his car. He drove home frowning; in silence.

*

Tai pulled into the empty four-door garage around five. He cut the ignition and got his stuff out of his BMW. Once he had entered the house, he began to wonder where Yamato was. Then he remembered that their parents wanted to leave for the family vacation home on Cape Cod for the weekend. He grinned mischievously knowing that he was going to secretly throw his first party this weekend.

Tai had an extra spring in his step as he carried his bag upstairs to his brother's bedroom. There he put the poetry book on the desk and left his gym bag full of his sweaty, soccer clothes next to a small pile of dirty laundry. His father felt, since Tai needed to focus on his sports and his mother was busy with work and hospital trips with their younger sister, that Yamato had to do all the cooking, cleaning and any biddings his father might command. Originally, Tai had objected to this mistreatment of his twin, but he quickly realized not to disagree with his father. Their father said that the boys had no idea what unfair treatment was like, and to prove his point, their father stopped giving Yamato lunch money and forbade him from eating in his presence. Yamato became sickly skinny. Their father finally allowed Yamato to eat dinner with them once Yamato went to the hospital from fainting from malnutrition. Their father, however, had yet to this day given any lunch money to Yamato.

Taichi clenched his fist as he thought about their past. He hated to see his twin suffer and hurt. What he hated even more was seeing his Yama put on a smile when the emotional distress and physical pain was so evident in his broken eyes. Tai could start to feel the anger flowing through his veins. He had to relax. He decided he would take another shower, cold.

He went to the hall bathroom and closed the door. He immediately turned the shower water temperature on cold and stood under the cold stream. His tension was eased but not gone. He knew it would be temporary. The anger and tension was building up inside of him; it had been for the past six years. Whenever he felt the urge to punch something, he would disappear to the shower and sit under the cold water to make him numb of all thoughts. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this.

After a few minutes, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried his body with one of the white towels. His shaggy, gravity-defying hair flew wild as he shook his head to dry it out. He then heard one of the garage doors open. He knew that it was his twin. He could feel his pain present. _Don't hurt anymore…_

*

Yamato arrived with the groceries for that night's dinner. Tai ran down stairs with just some clean sweat pants on, his hair still slightly dripping from the shower he had just taken. He crept up on his twin in the kitchen as Yamato prepared dinner.

Yamato stood at the stove with a giant frying pan which he was going to sear the lamb ribs in. Taichi crept quietly up behind his smaller, blonde twin. He knew just how to cheer up his twin. He waited one more second for when Yamato let go of the pan and then Tai attacked. Tai continuously tickled the younger twin at his sides. Yamato was bent over and laughing and fell to the floor and Tai continued to tickle him until pleaded and begged him to stop. Tai smirked. He loved to her Yamato laugh. It was like listening to an angelic chorus.

Once Yamato had calmed down, Tai easily scooped his skinny twin up back onto his feet. Yamato gasped at the sudden action and blushed at the fact that he was so light. He hated the thought of being so weak and feeble. However, with Tai around, the thought of self-loathing fizzled out and was replaced with happiness to be in his jovial twin's company.

"Why did you do that?" Yamato inquired curiously.

"It's funny," Tai said with a smirk. _I really just wanted to see you smile_, was what he meant.

Yamato just shook his head and went back to preparing their dinner. Taichi cleared his throat to get his twin's attention.

"I left my gym bag in your room and I need the jersey cleaned right away because I have a game tonight," Tai said staring at his twin who was still preparing dinner but listening just the same. He saw Yamato pout slightly at the request; his eyes seemed broken once again. It was as if anyone mentioned chores to Yamato, he would be reminded of his place in life and it would depress him. Tai could sense his twin's distress and it hurt Tai a lot to see his other half so depressed.

"Oh! And by the way, I brought home your book of poetry. You left it on your desk after English class today. I put it in your room."

Yamato immediately brightened at this. He put his utensils down and turned to face Tai with the biggest smile spread across his face. He jumped up and hugged his twin tightly with his arms around Tai's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I thought I lost it!" Yamato cried out.

"It's nothing, Yama," Tai said softly returning the gesture with a gentle squeeze; he didn't want to hurt Yama for he was still very scawny. He loved moments like these where his twin was happy and in his arms. After a few seconds of their shared closeness, Tai released his younger twin. Then, Yamato let go and gave Tai another brilliant smile before returning back to cooking.

Tai got a glass of water and leaned against the kitchen island and watched his twin intently as he labored over the stove. When dinner was ready, Yamato put the lamb with the potatoes in the oven on a low heat to keep it warm, but covered it to make sure it didn't dry out. Yamato then proceeded to leave the kitchen and go to his bedroom where he found Tai's dirty laundry. He picked up the laundry and saw his poetry book on his desk and smiled again. He then left his room happily starting the machines for a load of laundry.

Tai sat in silence by himself and just smelled and stared at the delicious food his other half had just prepared. Tai smiled and chuckled softly. He was just trying to picture how the household would ever be able to function if it wasn't for his beloved twin? Then, Taichi was snapped out of his reverie to the sound of another garage door opening as another car pulled into the Monte-Charles residence.

*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think?**

**LEMME KNOW!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**~Dauphine  
**


	3. Little Bunny

Hello all! Mreow! :3

I miss this story...it's been almost four years since I've updated. No, none of the stories I write leave my head; I just have a terrible tendency of staying ontop of the updates since I'm such a crazy busy person.

So I wrote this story while I was in high school...and now I'm graduating college...that's a huge gap!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Towns are real, but the schools are made up!

Please read and enjoy! REVIEWS are always nice! Let me know what you REALLY think.

Much Love to you all,

Dauphine Blossom Wildewood

* * *

Chapter 3: Little Bunny

After getting Taichi's soccer clothes into the washing machine, Yamato wandered back into his bedroom towards the glass, double-doors to the balcony above the front door. The balcony was in a half-moon shape with two pairs of double French glass doors. It connected Taichi's and Yamato's bedrooms from the outside. The balcony was completely white marble with a banister and a marble bench following the perimeter of the half-moon. Between the two sets of doors was a majestic, small fountain trickling water from the hands of an angel.

This was Yamato's favorite spot in the entire house; it was peaceful, romantic, and isolated from the rest of residence aside from his twin's bedroom. It was a treasure he shared with his twin, and when they were younger, they would sneak out at night gazing at the stars and sleep in usually Taichi's room together. Those days were long ago, when they were so innocent. Now, times were different, and Yamato was still trying to come to terms with his existence.

Yamato stood up and opened the glass doors to permit the cool evening air flow through his family's Easton mansion. He looked out in his front yard which was dotted with huge, sheltering birch and ash trees. A small pond was set off in the corner of the property making a small rivulet that snaked its way through the front yard around the mammoth trees. Around the pond, there were three gigantic, archaic willow trees that Taichi and Yamato would climb on when they were younger.

Their house was set back from their street into the wilderness, but during the construction of the Montes-Charles manor, most of the trees near the foundation were cut down and removed resulting in the scattered birch and willow trees in the yard. It wasn't uncommon for deer to be grazing in the small open fields and for rabbits to scamper across the long, winding driveway.

Yamato sat on the marble bench and looked out over the yard. The house was on a small hill on the property facing the south allowing Yamato to see Long Island sound and, on a clear day, the island itself. The house and the yard were truly serene and the view of the sound was the epitome of tranquility, or for Yamato it was. But, he had a bittersweet feeling about this place…so peaceful and beautiful on the outside, but on the inside…

Yamato shivered slightly. The chilly September air became striking once the sun began to set. He sighed and put his head down in to the cradle of his arms which rested on the banister. The cold marble was intoxicating; it was a sweet drug, relieving Yamato's mind from the onset of a pending headache. He could hear the silent murmur of an engine and looked up to see a gold Lexus sedan prowling up the windy drive. The vessel carried a stunningly beautiful woman with long, wavy blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and a brilliantly white smile talking away on her cell phone. As the car pulled up to the opening garage door, Yamato also caught the glimpse of a small, young girl wearing a pink shirt, skirt and bandana in the back seat.

Yamato sat up immediately at the sight of the young girl in the back seat of his mother's car. "That couldn't be…Kari…she's supposed to be in the hospital until the end of November…" Yamato thought to himself. Nevertheless, consumed by curiosity, Yamato left the balcony and ran downstairs to see who had arrived with his mother.

Taichi turned off the television and stood up when he heard the engine of a car turn off, and the slamming of car doors. He walked over to the hall from the living room which led to the kitchen, garage, stairwell, study, and the foyer. He saw Yamato scrambling down the stairs in excitement and Taichi smiled.

"Tai! I think Kari is home!"

"What?!" Taichi called out feeling confused and halting his twin in mid-flight towards the garage.

Before Taichi could ask anything else, their mother walked in with the girl in pink who came up to the twins' waistlines. She was clutching onto a ragged teddy bear in one hand and holding her mother's hand with the other.

"Kari!" Yamato cried out releasing himself from his perplexed twin's grip and rushing over to his 6 year old sister picking her up into a gentle hug. She was giggling and cried out, "Yammie!" as Yamato kissed her cheeks and silently began to cry. She had a frail, thin stature and weakly wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck. She didn't want to be let go, but when Taichi walked over, she reached out for him. Taichi carefully pulled her into his arms as Yamato wiped tears from his eyes. Then, he adjusted her into one of his strong arms to his side and started walking around with her giggling all the while.

Kari's teddy bear had fallen to the floor, and their mother ordered Yamato to pick it up and take it up to Kari's bedroom.

"Oh, and Yamato," Mrs. Monte-Charles added, "Did you make the lamb?"

"Oui, I made the lamb, potatoes and the sauce. The bread is in the oven, and all I have to do is make a salad," Yamato said, turned, and ran up the stairs to put the bear away.

"Well, hurry up and make it already before your father gets home," she said agitatedly.

Yamato ran up stairs to his sister's room to put the bear on her bed. Her room was pristine, untouched and clean. It was a spring green color with soft colored pinks, purples, blues and yellows accenting the room in the furniture, toys, and quilts. On top of the bed was a mound of pillows and stuffed animals; he placed the bear amongst the ranks of its furry friends.

Running back downstairs, Yamato's heart was soaring. To see his sister, hold her, and see her smile was a miracle in it of its own. There was no greater gift in his life than that of his little sister.

"Taiiiiiii, when are we going to go to the zoo together?" Kari whined playfully.

"Well, I can't this weekend since you're going with Mom and Dad, but I'm free next weekend, if you'll be home still."

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" she chanted pulling his hair making him laugh at her determination.

"Alright already! It's a deal, you win!"

"Can Yammie come too?" Kari asked.

"My love, you know that's up to your father to decide," mother responded automatically.

Taichi's eyes grow dark and his pupils grew large; furrowing his brows, he gently set his sister down next to Yammie where she proceeded to start pulling on the hem of his apron.

"I say that he can come," Taichi uttered softly.

"You know your father likes the house to be kept in order and to be watched by someone," our mother retaliated meekly, "You'll have to get his permission."

Yamato continued to assembling the greens for the salad, washing them, spinning them and adding various toppings to it. He pretended not to hear any of their conversations smiling sweetly down to his younger sister. She was dancing around him while clinging to his apron.

"I wish you would do something about dad," Taichi growled in annoyance, "He's too demanding and harsh to Yama."

"Do not disrespect your father or me. His wishes are my wishes, and if he doesn't want Yamato to leave the house, then that's that—"

"Woah-woa—!" Kari shrieked suddenly.

She tripped over her own untied shoelace and was falling, but in a flash, Yamato had swooped down and caught her. He cautiously drew her up into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you alright, Hikari?" Yamato asked genuinely staring deeply into her watery eyes.

"Y-y-ya-ah," she sniffled.

"You've got to be more careful, little bunny," Yamato said nestling her under his chin.

Taichi stared at the both of them terrified for his sister at first, but all his little hairs relaxed at his twin's actions. He had the sudden urge to sweep Yamato off his feet but then…another garage door roared to life lifting the door open. Taichi and Yamato both looked at their mother.

"Well, hurry up! He's home!"

* * *

Please leave Reviews! It would be greatly appreciated!

Love,

DBW 3


End file.
